Home?
by Jesus Power
Summary: Full summary inside. Sasuke comes home on his own and is somewhat forced to pick three wives to revive his clan. Will he pick the correct people, or just the girls who wait on him hand and foot? Some ooc. Pairings inside. M for obvious reasons.
1. Getting Home

AS YOU WISH 2

_Sasuke comes back after killing his brother, Itachi. He just wants to find shelter and doesn't care anymore for revenge. He uses the excuse of his clans revival to get Ino, Sakura, and other assorted fan girls to do what he wants. In the end, he is forced to pick his first bride because of the lingering threat of death. So who does he take? (Some OOC)  
_

**Pairings: **

_~Sasuke x Hinata_

_~Sasuke x Hane (OC)_

_~Sasuke x Hikaru (radiance)_

**Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me and never will. The setting, characters, and everything to do with Naruto belongs to Kishimoto. The only thing that is mine is the plot idea. **

Uchiha Sasuke trudged home in the pouring rain. He had just killed his only remaining family left, and now he just wanted to sleep. It had been a taxing battle, and he had actually learned quite a bit. He found out that his brother just did what he did on orders. The clan was going to commit a coup. He shook his eyes free of water, part of him wondering if it was just rain or if the wetness was tears. He looked up at a building. It was the outpost of the Leaf Villages wall. He walked up to the little hut and whispered one word to one of the ANBU now looking at him in disbelief. _"Home"_ And then he collapsed.

When he finally cracked open his eyes, he found he had to close them tight again. He was lying in the Konaha hospital, machines all around him beeping and flowers everywhere and cards littering the chairs. The bright lights hurt his eyes, and he faintly heard footsteps clicking away from his uncomfortable bed rather quickly. He groaned and tried to open his eyes again. He was forced to close them, however, when he again couldn't see much due to bright lights and the color of white everywhere. It blinded him.

When he heard the footsteps approach again, this time accompanied by three more people, he groaned. "Go away" he mumbled. "Sleep."

But the people didn't go away. "Sasuke, do you know where you are?" A voice asked him. He tried to move his hands to block his ears, as the voice was rather loud. "Too loud" he said when he realized he couldn't move his hands. He snorted. They strapped him to the bed.

One of them walked away and turned off the lights, making the room pitch into darkness. He was finally able to open his eyes, only to figure out they were all looking at the ground. They didn't want him to manipulate them with his eyes. One of them was an ANBU, one was a cautious Sakura, another was Naruto, and the other was Tsunade. He found another man there, too, but he hadn't heard this pair of footsteps. He shifted his gaze slowly to the chairs beside his bed. There were easily thousands of cars, all decorated with hearts and frilly things. He rolled his eyes and looked to the flowers. There were tons and tons of them. He hated flowers.

"Sasuke, do you know where you are?" Tsunade asked again, this time in a much softer voice. She knew what it was like to have a pounding headache. She despised yelling when she had a hangover.

He took a moment to answer her. "I'm in the Konaha Hospital, right?" He noted that his voice sounded groggy. Did they drug him? "How long have I been here?"

This time Sakura answered him. She tried her best to be quiet. "Yes. You've been here a week now. We had to drug you so we could learn why you came back. Ino went into your mind to make sure you weren't hostile."

Sasuke tried to roll over, or put the pillow over his face. He just wanted shelter, God dammit! "Well, I just want to go home" he mumbled. He didn't feel like being nice right now. He really just wanted to be left alone.

Kakashi shook his head. "You can't do that yet. You can't do much as of right now. You still have drugs in your system, and you still could leave again. We need to have you here for now."

Sasuke shook his head violently. "I want to go home. I won't leave. I just…" he found himself crying again. He closed his eyes. "I won't use my eyes to leave, or kill anyone. I swear. I just want to go home. And be left alone. I need time to think. And be safe. I promise. And if I misbehave, kill me. I don't care. I won't do anything. Hell, have some ANBU follow me. Just make sure they don't bother me."

Naruto had been silent this whole time. Sasuke didn't seem to be acting like himself. He didn't know whether it was a good change or a bad one.

"Do you remember what you were doing before you came back?" Tsunade asked quietly.

The raven opened his eyes a crack. They were testing him. They wanted to check his answers with what Ino had gotten from his memories. "I killed my brother and found out the truth" he stated bluntly. He didn't care what they did with him, he just wanted to be able to move around. He didn't want to be stuck in this hell hole.

"And do you remember the battle? Anything?"

Sasuke nodded a little, only just able to move his head. "I remember. But I wish I didn't know. I swear I'll do whatever you want, just let me have a little bit of my movement. Please."

Sasuke didn't like to resort to begging, but if it worked he didn't care. Tsunade jerked her head to the ANBU and the masked person crept forward, using a bit of their chakra to force the straps off. Sasuke tried to sit up, muscles feeling very cramped. He groaned and rubbed his arms. The ANBU stayed close in case he tried anything.

He didn't. He looked around the room. "Can I get some water?" he asked, this time a bit more polite. Saukra ran out of the room, calling for water. He cringed and held his head in his hands. He still had a wicked headache.

"Sasuke, we will let you have a few days to prove yourself" Tsunade began carefully. "If you are good, then we will limit your watch to only three ANBU. You will begin with ten. You will be stripped of your ninja status and will be a normal citizen for at least a month. Until then, if you behave perfectly, you might be able to get a higher status. And, in that time, you may as well start looking for a bride. If this village is to have Uchihas again, you need to take three wives."

It took him a moment to register what she said. He didn't care about statuses right now. He could wait a month to regain his ninja abilities. He did like the idea of his clans revival, though. He could indeed take three wives, if only to have them produce heirs. He nodded eagerly. "Sure. Just…I don't like flowers, cards, or sweets. Please tell everyone so I don't get swamped."

He couldn't keep the note of disgust out of his tone, and Tsunade clicked her tongue at him. "Fine."

Sakura came rushing back into the room with a glass of water. She set it into Sasuke's hands, and he gripped it tightly so as not to let it fall. He took a big gulp and sighed at the feeling of his parched throat finally getting relief. He nodded his thanks at her and she blushed. Tsunade noticed this and rolled her eyes. "Fine. It's time to let you get some more rest, Uchiha."

Sasuke wondered what she meant as he took another sip. Then, a second later, he felt himself falling asleep again. They put something in his water. He shot Sakura an accusing look before falling back into the bed, knocked out.

Sasuke woke up in a different place. Again. He sighed and then ended up smiling. They had respected his wishes and let him go back home. He rolled over and splayed his arms out against the soft mattress. Was it just him, or was this the softest mattress in the entire world? He frowned when memories of Orochimaru's lair came creeping back upon him. The stuffy little rooms, the rock hard beds, the moldy food. He wondered momentarily how he managed to survive, get stronger even. Then he pushed those thoughts out of his mind. He could start afresh. A new beginning.

Breakfast was simple but delicious. Much better than bread and water. He at three bowls of cereal, two pieces of toast, and one bagel with jelly and cream cheese. He leaned back in his chair when he was finished. He thought back to the day before, when he woke up for the first time. They talked about something important….

Aha! A wife! Or rather, three. Because he was a clan head, he could take three wives to ensure that his clan lived on. He happily placed his dishes in the sink and walked into his closet to find some clothes for the day. Now that he was a citizen, he couldn't wear ninja gear or carry any weapons. Oh well. He couldn't really care. He only cared about being alive and well. And getting to have some fun with the Leaf Village ladies.

Sakura blinked when she saw a handsome young man walking down the street. He looked like Sasuke, but…he was smiling! And he had normal clothes on, a bit like the style he wore before his clan was murdered. He wore a simple navy blue shirt with his Uchiha symbol on it. His dark blue pants matched, but they were closer to his body without being too tight. He wore normal shoes, not sandals, and he also wore sunglasses. He had them on for two reasons. The first was to make himself look cool, and the second was to ensure that he wouldn't use his sharingan. He was quite surprised to find out that the eyes did not work behind sunglasses. He eventually just shrugged and wore them anyways.

Sakura got up from her seat at the outdoor restaurant she was having tea at and paid quickly before walking over to the raven haired boy. "Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke blinked at her before giving her a rare smile. "Hello, Sakura-chan."

The pink-haired medic nin felt her jaw fall. He never smiled at her, much less added chan to the end of her name. She shook her head a bit before smiling at him flirtingly. "Would you like to go for a walk, Sasuke-kun?"

He accepted and they walked around town a bit, with Sakura giggling every so often. Sasuke was changed, but she didn't notice it much. She was so excited that he finally accepted her love. Neither of them noticed the horde of fan girls until it was too late.

"SASUKE-KUN!!!"

Both teens stopped in their tracks. At least thirty girls were standing in their path, gazing at Sasuke with love. They even managed to keep that look while glaring at Sakura, who had intertwined her hand with his. "What do you want?"

Sasuke actually talked to them for once, sighing and looking at them with distaste. They all just sighed happily; their precious Sasuke-kun had talked to them! One of the finally spoke up. "Marry me, Sasuke! I'll have as many of your children as you want!"

"No, marry me! I'll help revive your clan!"

"No, I'M the one he wants. I'm actually pretty!"

"Yeah right. Either way, he wants me! I'm beautiful, and I have a larger chest to please him with."

While these arguments went on, Sasuke just looked confused. He actually never listened to them before. He had thought they were crazy before; now that was an understatement. They were ballistic. Finally Sakura put an end to it. She made a fist and slammed it against the ground. A large hole opened up and the girls stumbled around, trying to regain their footing.

"That was brilliant!" Sasuke praised her as they ran away, laughing. They were both holding hands still, but neither really noticed. Sasuke smiled at her and thought about whether she would make a good mother or not. She did have strength, and she never lost her faith. She was protective and smart. But she didn't have anything else about her. No traits that would be good, no bloodline. She couldn't add anything to his famous eyes.

No, she wouldn't do. But she had already started talking to him about doing anything for him. Maybe he would keep her around. Just so she could do stuff for her. Yeah, that sounded good to him.

"So, Sasuke-kun…" she flirted, "do you need me to get anything for you?"

The raven actually thought about it. There really wasn't anything he needed. But why not let the question go to waste?

"Actually, there is something you can do. My shoulders are feeling a little stiff from being in that hospital bed all week…."

Sakura immediately set him down on a park bench and rubbed her hands together. She cracked her knuckles and started to rub his shoulder blades. She put all her medical training into hitting the right spots, making him groan a little from the feeling. She soon soothed into it, really getting into it herself. She moved around to his front, and, feeling bold, sat down on his lap.

"Sasuke-kun" she pouted. "I think we should bring this somewhere else."

To her great shock, he nodded in agreement. "Yes, Sakura-chan, we should." His voice was a note deeper, rough with lust. She grinned and rubbed herself along his lap. He let his head fall back for a moment, holding in a moan. Then he looked at her again. "I can't perform any ninja acts" he said quietly. "You have to teleport us."

Sakura nodded and made some quick hand signs, grabbing his shoulder and teleporting to his house, leaving nothing but a small swirl of leaves.

Sasuke pulled off his shirt and moved closer to Sakura. She suddenly grew shy at the sight of his muscular body and backed up until her smooth legs hit the edge of the bed. He kept walking towards her, and she fell backwards. Her hair had grown out again, and now it was splayed all around her, making her look incredibly sexy to the last Uchiha. He licked his lips and climbed on top of her, kissing her forehead, her neck, her jaw, her ears; everywhere except her lips. She growled and tried to force his face to hers, but he just kept his face inches from hers.

"I don't know if you're ready yet" he murmured. He dropped his hand from her face and got up from the bed.

"Wh-what do you mean?" she was startled. "Am I not good enough for you?" she was hurt that he decided to stop. She wondered if he was playing with her.

"No no, it's not that. It's just that…I don't know if you'll be a good mother. Can I trust you to do everything that needs to be done when we have kids running around?"

Sakura nodded her head vigorously. "Yes, I swear it!"

But Sasuke shook his head. "Then prove it to me."

"Whatever you like, Sasu-kun" she intoned, deepening her own voice to sound even sexier. She licked her lips slowly for him. "What would you like your personal servant to do?"

Sasuke pulled off his shirt and moved closer to Ino. She suddenly grew shy at the sight of his muscular body and backed up until her smooth legs hit the edge of the bed. He kept walking towards her, and she fell backwards. Her long blond hair was splayed all around her, making her look incredibly sexy to the last Uchiha. He licked his lips and climbed on top of her, kissing her forehead, her neck, her jaw, her ears; everywhere except her lips. She growled and tried to force his face to hers, but he just kept his face inches from hers.

"I don't know if you're ready yet" he murmured. He dropped his hand from her face and got up from the bed.

"Wh-what do you mean?" she was startled. "Am I not good enough for you?" she was hurt that he decided to stop. She wondered if he was playing with her.

"No no, it's not that. It's just that…I don't know if you'll be a good mother. Can I trust you to do everything that needs to be done when we have kids running around?"

Ino nodded her head vigorously. "Yes, I swear it!"

But Sasuke shook his head. "Then prove it to me."

"Whatever you like, Sasu-kun" she intoned, deepening her own voice to sound even sexier. She licked her lips slowly for him. "What would you like your personal servant to do?" Sasuke just smirked.

((Note: I will update this when I get no less than THREE reviews. Thank you.))


	2. Little by Little

AS YOU WISH 2

_Sasuke comes back after killing his brother, Itachi. He just wants to find shelter and doesn't care anymore for revenge. He uses the excuse of his clans revival to get Ino, Sakura, and other assorted fan girls to do what he wants. In the end, he is forced to pick his first bride because of the lingering threat of death. So who does he take?_

**Pairings: **

_~Sasuke x Hinata_

_~Sasuke x Hane (OC)_

_~Sasuke x Hikaru (radiance)_

Sasuke was relaxing on his bed, Sakura and Ino both waiting for him to say something. They had been squabbling over who got to get him something, and then they realized he hadn't asked for anything yet. Now they were staring at him, willing him to speak.

"Alright. I could use a drink" he said, and Ino was off in an instant, running to fetch him something. Sakura got up slowly, working out the kinks in her arms.

"What would you like, Sasuke-kun?" she asked, yawning the last part of his name. She made sure to raise her arms high to allow her smooth belly to show a bit.

Sasuke gazed at her appreciatively. "Come here."

Sakura blinked but grinned, walking closer to him. This was her chance! She slid into his waiting arms and he kissed her, rubbing her through her shirt. She moaned and he leaned down and nibbled on her collarbone.

"I have water, tea, and-"Ino stopped in her tracks. She mentally berated herself for not seeing this before. One of them had to get Sasuke-kun a drink, but then he could claim whichever one stayed!

Ino jumped onto the bed and broke them apart from their kiss. Sakura glared but didn't do anything else. She tried to catch her breath while Ino took over kissing Sasuke. He just went with it.

"Mmm, Sasuke-kun, I-"Again Ino was cut off as warm lips pressed into hers. She was quieted and then it was over. Both girls looked confused.

"Who do you want, Sasuke-kun?" they asked dangerously.

He quickly smoothed the situation. "I'm allowed three wives" he reminded them. He leaned back against his pillows to watch what would happen. They nodded at each other but snuggled in with him.

"That's okay then. We can share." "Right. But I'm still the better wife for you, Sasuke-kun."

The two friends were again set upon claiming who was better. Sasuke sighed lightly and tried to get up. "Bathroom" he muttered and slipped out unnoticed. They were fighting again.

"How troublesome" he grumbled to himself in the mirror. He used a phrase that Shikamaru would use at a time like this. He hadn't minded the girls so much now that he only had to revive the clan, but it was still flustering to be fought over. He contemplated not using them for amusement or pleasure, but in the end decided against that and flushed the toilet, slipping back into the room with the bickering females.

"Sasuke-kun, you wouldn't go for anyone else, would you? I mean, two wives are enough for you, right?"

The raven looked from one set of pleading eyes to another. "If I do it's for the revival of my clan."

Again he was forced to make a quick decision right in front of the two.

"But you love us, right?"

He used his wit to make up an answer. He didn't speak, just pushed Ino deeper onto the bed while kissing her lips. She gasped as he rubbed himself against her, drawing a pout from Sakura. When Ino needed to breath, she stepped in and kissed Sasuke, using her new chakra manipulating skills to rub his back.

Sasuke moaned into the touch and put his hands on her chest. He copped a feel and let his head fall back, staring at her. She was much better off then when they first met. He slapped himself mentally. Of course she had grown, they were sixteen now!

Suddenly broken out of his reverie, he looked around. Ino was behind him, trying to pull off his pants. Sakura was using her fingers to wind his hair into little spirals, letting it fall back into place before his eyes.

Sasuke grabbed Ino's hand and pulled it up to his lips. Kissing it, he murmured, "Now it's time to go. I'll see you two tomorrow?"

Both females nodded, still dizzy from what had just happened. Sasuke kissed Ino once again, and then stepped off the bed to help them up.

On the way out, he kissed Sakura once more, slapping her on the butt before closing the door. Her face grew crimson as they ran home to get some sleep. Tomorrow was another shot at being closer to their Sasuke-kun.


	3. Just for the sex

Sasuke yawned and walked through the village. He noticed things he would never have noticed before. He smiled at someone who was looking at him curiously and he blinked as they fell over in a faint. He smirked when he realized it was because of him and continued walking.

Soon enough he came to a store he liked. It was a plant store, and it grew its own food, selling some of it to customers. He loved the tomatoes here, and he bought a few for back home later. He was careful not to swing the bag too much as he made his way back home.

But on the way back he met some trouble.

Sasuke stood there, tomato bag still in hand, eyes going back and forth like a ping pong ball in a tournament. Three girls were fighting over him again. They were all trying to show off their bodies, but he wasn't really interested. If they weren't ninjas, they weren't worth anything.

He finally just spoke his thoughts. Or so he thought.

"Why don't you three prove to me that you'll be loyal?"

They all jumped at the chance. "Oi, Sasuke-kun? I'll be loyal to you forever. I'll do whatever you command." She was the boldest of the three and she stepped up to run a finger down his chest. He shuddered, even though she didn't even touch skin. "Anything" she said, drawing the word out longer than she needed to.

He smiled and they blushed. "Well then, I'm heading home for a bit, then out to eat. Anyone want to pay for me?"

All three nodded. "I'll pay if you eat with me, Sasuke-kun!"

"No, he'll eat with me! I'll pay for him! Right, Sasuke-kun?"

"Yeah right. He wants to have me pay for him because I have the biggest boobs!"

Sasuke watched hopelessly as they started up their heated debate again. He really didn't know how to act around girls. He huffed to himself. He didn't know why he was trying to get more people to get things for him. He only needed two lackeys.

Once he dropped off his idea of a treat, he set off for a suitable restaurant. Even if he was a normal citizen, didn't mean like he had to eat like one. He decided to bring the girls in. They kept making love eyes at him and brushing their hands against his body, hoping he would take them there or something.

Lunch was otherwise uneventful. He ended up paying because he was the richest. Although one of them told him that she's pay him back in sex later. He told her he'd hold her to that. He didn't know if he meant that or not.

Ino and Sakura were back fairly quickly. They came to his house right after he got back from lunch. Usually they would come over later in the evening, so he could use the excuse of them having to go if he didn't want to do anything.

Ino made the first move, while he was on the couch. He was spread all over it, long legs splaying over the arm rest at the other end. One of his arms was hung over the back, and the other across his stomach. His eyes were closed and a slight smile played on his lips.

She grinned at the pink-haired girl and plopped down onto Sasuke, grinding herself against him shamelessly. His eyes wiped open and he moaned. "Ung, Ino…"

She licked her lips seductively and leaned down, still moving her hips. "You are now ours. For the next three hours. And you can't do a thing to stop us."

He smirked. "You think you two could hold me down?"

They looked at each other and cackled. He suddenly feared for his life. "Oh, you're just a citizen" they told him, Sakura bringing out some ninja wire. Sasuke pushed Ino off his chest and jumped up.

Then he realized that they were right. He couldn't do anything against them, lest he get caught by the ANBU. That would mean no more Uchiha clan. Poof. Gone.

He shrugged and went with it, tugging off their shirts and throwing them in a corner. He tugged at his own and it slid off easily. He grabbed Ino's perky breasts and kneaded them around.

Sakura's moan caught his attention from his frantic licking of Ino's nipples. He turned to see her spread out on the carpet, all clothes off, and rubbing herself.

Sasuke caught her wrist and stopped her. "No" he said roughly, lust taking over his vocal cords. He added as an afterthought, "Not yet."

He went back to Ino, starting to eat out her pussy. She was wet and ready. He rubbed a careful finger around her entrance, and then pushed it in. She moaned and shoved against that intrusion, forcing his digit deeper.

Sakura couldn't take it anymore and jumped him, forcing him to turn his attention away from Ino. He left her body alone, rubbing Sakura's breasts and making her moan softly. He could already tell that Ino was the more vocal one.

He suddenly got up and walked away. Ino was taking a kunai out and preparing to fling it at him when he shut the shades. "Can't have people watching" was all he said.

Both females nodded and grinned at him with love filled eyes. Ino jumped back up, tossing her unused weapon to the side. She grinded against him, making him groan. He pulled her off and set her aside, mouth wide open. She was shocked that he walked back over to the pink haired girl instead of her.

The raven pulled to closer to him and licked her core, making her squeak and shove against him. He held her hips down as he continued, smirking when she moaned loudly at him to hurry up.

He complied immediately, though, roughly shoving a finger deep into her body. He had to withhold another moan when he felt how tight she was. Of course, virgins often were.

Ino watched jealously at the two and came up with an idea. She would get her man back. Easy. She lay down on the couch, using the back to rest one of her legs. She used one hand to prop herself up, while the other kneaded a breast. "Sasuke-kuuuun.." she said in a sexy voice.

Said male turned around, eyes wide at her display. She was allowing him a nice view. He panted hard as he released Sakura to go to Ino. He grabbed a breast and squeezed, closing his eyes. She was so soft. He opened his eyes and contemplated what he was going to do.

He would probably fuck Ino first, nice and hard. She was more open, and not as tight as Sakura, but the blond liked it rough. He could do whatever he wanted to her and she would accept it, probably beg for more. Then Sakura. She would get him second, since he would be tired after one sex round. He could take her more slowly, savor her. Yep. He had a plan.

Sakura walked up behind him and groped his butt. She grinned innocently when he made a surprised noise and whipped around to face her. She smirked at Ino when his attention was focused again on her. _Take that, Ino-pig! Cha! _

It was a short-lived victory, though. For Sasuke turned back around to face Ino, walking to the end of the couch where he could get to her more easily. He stuffed two fingers into her, pushing in and out quickly. She, startled, moaned loudly. The blond threw her head back and arched her chest so it stuck out even more. Sasuke used his other hand to capture a boob and tease her.

Ino was in heaven. She was tough, and she liked it rough. She had prepared herself for such a moment, making sure she could hold out longer than most females during their first time. Because men liked it when they ravaged a girl, fucking her brains out. They liked treating girls roughly. And she was ready for it. Excited, even.

Sasuke drew her out of her dirty thoughts by shoving another finger into her, spreading them all so she was stretched. He grinned at her scream of approval. Yep, she was a screamer alright. He decided to test her again, adding another finger inside of her. She moaned loudly, screaming his name and cumming. He kept stretching her, preparing her. He held her steady as he added his thumb.

The Last Uchiha was not surprised when his thumb slid into her easily. She was ready for anything, it seemed. He pushed his hand into her as far as he could, stopping only when his palm got stuck. He proceeded to push in and out of her like that. She couldn't form any coherent words, just "oh!" and "mmmmmmmm". She didn't scream anymore, but when she came again her mouth was open in a silent wail.

Sasuke could tell Ino was enjoying this. He made sure he had enough lubrication, then pulled his hand out of her. She came down from her high quickly, her hands moving to her breasts and squeezing them, trying to get more pleasure. He quickly took his pants off, boxers following closely.

Ino gazed at her prize. He was hard, and quite large. She knew for a fact he would be well endowed, and she gloated in her mind that she was right. She wiggled her hips at him, rising off the couch a bit. "Come and get me, Sasuke- kun!"

Meanwhile, Sakura was fingering herself, using her whole hand to try and get herself ready. Her left hand was working on her breasts, giving herself light touches. She envied Ino for being able to take such roughness. She was delicate, even though she prided herself on her strength.

She moaned loudly and tried to make herself reach a high. Her eyes were closed and she wished Sasuke would make love to her first. She opened them, waiting to see if Ino was being fucked yet, and was surprised to see the male right in front of her, all clothes off.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun?"

He smiled at her and lifted her up, her right hand sliding out of her. She looked down at his cock, but he lifted her chin up. "Sakura-chan…"

She melted at the ending he added to her name. She didn't hear what he said after that, though. All she caught was, "…can you do that for me, Sakura-chan?"

"Mmm? What was that, Sasuke-kun?" He sighed and tried to make her listen this time. He stopped teasing her nipples.

"I need you to create a sound barrier, alright? Ino is a screamer, and I don't want all the fan girls screaming and coming here to knock down my door. I won't get to take you, then."

He smiled at her and she melted again. "I-I'll try" she stuttered. She mentally berated herself for acting like Hinata. She smiled and made a few hand signs, easily adding chakra to the dome now around them. It was small and invisible, but it didn't require as much chakra as it would if it was bigger. It would hold. She cut off the flow of chakra when she knew it would hold without anymore of her chakra and nodded to Sasuke, who was now over near Ino again, using her juices to lube himself.

Sakura pouted at him but sat down again, going back to fingering herself. She went slowly, adding one finger at a time.

Sasuke didn't wait for Ino's approval, as she would have said something before if she didn't want this. He plunged in halfway, pushing himself in more with another thrust. His moan was drowned out by her scream of ecstasy. She instantly came, her inner muscles clenching around his member. He winced and held on, not yet wanting to lose himself to an orgasm.

He smiled at her when she came down from her high, her chest heaving as she fought to regain her breath. Whatever she had was swept away as he started pumping in and out, forcing himself roughly as deep as he could go. She let out a short scream with each thrust he made, arching her hips up to meet his every move.

Sakura watched them jealously. She wanted him to thrust into her. She was so horny. A hand snaked its way to her left breast and started to massage it lightly. She moaned and started fingering herself faster, her hand on her boob moving faster as well. She came; her head tossed back, her eyes rolled into the back of her head. She saw stars as she orgasmed, in such a euphoric state that she didn't notice that Ino and Sasuke had their eyes on her. They were still moving quickly, but they both licked their lips as they watched her twitch.

Just as quickly as he started, Sasuke soon found himself getting ready to lose himself inside of the blond. He started to thrust faster and harder, faintly listening to Ino's babble. He ended when he was as deep within her as he could go, holding onto her hips as he released himself into her body.

"OH MY GOD, SASUKE-KUN COME INSIDE ME OH GOD RIGHT THERE YOU'RE SO BIG SHIT SHIT SHIT I NEED YOU COME ON FUCKKKK"

Ino screamed his name as she came again and again, her orgasms all blending into one long one. She felt his seed fill her up, shooting deep into her body. It was a warm feeling, and it made her want him even more. She clenched her muscles around him, milking him dry as he continued to let loose.

Finally it was over and he was pulling out. She moaned when his cock popped out with a little sucking noise. She tried to get up to clean him off, but ended up slumped against the couch in exhaustion. She smiled at Sakura, who was about to get the time of her life, and fell asleep.

Cliff hanger! =O

Sorry for stopping there, but this is five pages and I needed a stopping point. I promise the next chapter will be Sakura's time to shine!

Also, sorry if you don't like the sex scenes. To be honest, I'm not actually sure what it would be like ^.^;;;

So I guessed. Oh well. Hope you like it!

PS

I'm not a perv. .;


End file.
